LET'S FALLIN LOVE
by Fleur Avior
Summary: Mingyu selingkuh dan itu tidak bisa dibiarkan. Wonwoo korbannya disini, ia dikhianati. Mingyu bilang Wonwoo adalah satu-satunya pria yang dia cintai. Tapi kenyataannya mingyu masih tergoda pada gadis berdada besar . Pokoknya -menurut Wonwoo- dalam kasus ini Mingyu yang salah./MEANIE COUPLE/BL/ROMANCE
**TITTLE : LET'S FALLIN LOVE**

 **MAIN CAST : KIM MINGYU, JEON WONWOO**

 **LENGTH : ONESHOOT**

 **GENRE : ROMANCE (im not sure)**

 **RATE : T**

 **AUTHOR : Fleur Avior**

 **DISCLAIMER : Tokoh dalam FF ini bukan milik saya. Tapi cerita ini asli dan sepenuhnya milik saya.**

 **So this is ma 1** **st** **time post FF about Meanie. Please gimme support to write another FF.**

 **DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW. THANK U ^^**

 **HAPPY READING.**

 **Mingyu selingkuh dan itu tidak bisa dibiarkan. Wonwoo korbannya disini, ia dikhianati. Mingyu bilang Wonwoo adalah satu-satunya pria yang dia cintai. Tapi kenyataannya mingyu masih tergoda pada gadis berdada besar . Pokoknya -menurut Wonwoo- dalam kasus ini Mingyu yang salah.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Semburat jingga baru saja terhapuskan dengan kelamnya malam Kota Seoul. Di sebuah lapangan basket yang sepi terlihat seorang pemuda berambut hitam sedang duduk dibawah ring basket ditemani sebuah tas ransel yang tergeletak disampingnya. masih berbalut seragam sekolahnya, Jeon Wonwoo, siswa tingkat dua senior High School itu sedang merasakan apa yang biasa orang-orang sebut dengan patah hati.

Penampilannya kacau, ditambah kepala pusing dan hidung mampetnya. Wonwoo bahkan melewatkan makan siang dan makan malamnya hari ini. Lapar sebenarnya, tapi nafsu makannya terlanjur hilang karena suasana hatinya yang memburuk.

Sebuah hela nafas panjang lolos begitu saja dari mulutnya, Wonwoo tahu gerbang utama asramanya akan ditutup dua jam lagi, tapi ia tidak berniat untuk beranjak sama sekali dari lapangan ini. Malas jika harus kembali keasrama dan harus bertemu dengan si bodoh yang siang tadi sudah menghancurkan hatinya.

Kegalauan merambati Wonwoo.

Perlahan ia menekuk kedua lututnya dan menenggelamkan kepalanya disana. Mengingat bagimana kejadian tadi siang di Akademi berlangsung dengan cepat. Harusnya ia tak disana dan menyaksikan semuanya.

Hening. Suasana lapangan itu sangat hening. Tadinya Wonwoo sangat yakin jika hanya ada dia ditempat ini. Sampai sebuah suara dari langkah kaki yang berayun cepat mengusiknya. Membuat lelaki Emo itu mulai memeluk lututnya dengan erat, takut _sih_ sebenarnya. walaupun Wonwoo itu laki-laki tapi ia hanya sendirian disini tanpa alat perlindungan apapun. ia mencoba menebak siapa yang sekiranya datang. Apakah orang jahat yang ingin merampoknya? Atau orang gila yang kabur dari Rumah Sakit Jiwa dan ingin mengajaknya kawin lari? Dan Sepertinya kelaparan membuat Otak Wonwoo mulai error.

"Wonwoo _Hyung_ , itu kau?"

Wonwoo terhenyak, ia mengenali suara itu, perlahan Wonwoo mengangkat kepalanya dan mendapati seorang pria dengan tinggi menjulang dihadapannya. demi memastikan kalau pengelihatannya tidak kabur setelah lama menangis dan tidak salah mengenali orang yang kini tengah berdiri menatapinya.

Itu Kim Mingyu, satu-satunya alasan kenapa Wonwoo enggan pulang ke asramanya malam ini.

Bermadikan sinar rembulan, dengan titik-titik peluh diwajahnya, Mingyu yang sedang berusaha mengatur nafasnya karna sepertinya habis berlari itu terlihat sangat tampan dimata Wonwoo. Sejenak Wonwoo lupa jika pemuda tan yang kini sudah mengulurkan tangan untuk membantunya berdiri itu adalah penyebab dari rasa patah hatinya.

Spontan Wonwoo menyambut uluran tangan Mingyu dan berdiri. Sedetik kemudian Wonwoo tersadar lalu memutus kontak matanya dengan mingyu. ia mencoba untuk sibuk dengan membersihkan bagian belakang celananya.

"Aku seharian mencarimu" ujar Mingyu setelah nafasnya kembali stabil.

"Pembohong" balas Wonwoo sarkatis. Ia mengambil ranselnya lalu beranjak meninggalkan Mingyu. Namun baru beberapa langkah suara Mingyu kembali menginterupsinya.

"Aku bisa jelaskan" terdengar nada memohon dikalimat Mingyu.

Wonwoo menggeleng kuat, Ia menutup kedua telinganya dengan telapak tangan. Matanya sudah sembab karna sudah terlalu lama menangis jadi ia rasa itu agak sulit terbuka.

"Aku tidak mau mendengarkan penjelasan apapun" ucapnya sambil berdiri membelakangi Mingyu.

Wonwoo sakit hati. Mingyu bilang kalau dia mencintai Wonwoo tapi Mingyu sendiri malah berciuman dengan seorang gadis dari kelas musik.

"Kau salah paham" Mingyu menarik pundak Wonwoo, hingga Seniornya itu menurunkan tangan yang menutupi telinganya dan berbalik.

Lelaki pecinta sepak bola itu memutar otak. Bingung mau memulai penjelasannya dari mana.

"Kau selingkuh!" tuduh Wonwoo.

"Tidak, aku tidak" balas Mingyu.

"Ya, kau selingkuh!" sahut Wonwoo tak mau kalah, matanya kembali berair.

Mingyu mengusap wajahnya kasar. Dan melihat betapa mengenaskannya keadaan Wonwoo kini akhirnya Mingyu berinisiatif untuk mengambil tissue didalam Jasnya lalu mendekati Wonwoo.

Wonwoo hampir saja melangkah mundur jika Mingyu tidak terlanjur menahan tengkuknya.

Mereka saling bertatapan. Wonwoo dengan tatapan teraniayanya sedangkan Mingyu dengan tatapan frustasinya.

Mingyu lalu menaruh dan menahan tissuenya dibawah lubang hidung Wonwoo. menyuruh Wonwoo untuk mengeluarkan ingusnya.

Wonwoo menurut, ia menghembuskan nafasnya kuat, mengeluarkan cairan menjijikkan yang sedari tadi cukup mengganggu pernafasannya. Lalu Mingyu memencet hidung Wonwoo sekali untuk memastikan kalau hidung calon kekasihnya itu sudah bersih dari ingus. Dan membuang bekas tissuenya ketempat sampah.

Setelah hidung Wonwoo bersih, Mingyu kemudian menarik dagu Wonwoo agar mendekat dan mengusap sisa airmata yang membekas diwajah Wonwoo dengan ibu jarinya. Tangan jahil Mingyu beberapa kali mencubit pipi Wonwoo gemas hingga membuat Wonwoo mengerutkan wajahnya lucu.

"Terlihat lebih baik" ujar Mingyu sambil tersenyum.

"Kau selingkuh" ulang Wonwoo.

Mingyu membatin.

"Ini bukan seperti apa yang kau fikirkan, aku dan gadis itu sedang berlatih adegan untuk drama pementasan" Mingyu mencoba menjelaskan, ia tahu ini tidak akan mudah, Wonwoo dengan _mood_ buruk dan sifat _cihildish_ nya adalah kombinasi sempurna untuk melatih kesabaran.

"Oh ya? Lalu menurutmu sejak kapan dikisah Cinderella ada adegan seorang pengawal kerajaan sedang mencium seorang putri?!" tanya Wonwoo sengit.

Yah, Mingyu memang terpilih sebagai salah satu pemeran dalam kisah Cinderella yang nantinya akan tampil dalam pementasan tahunan Akademi mereka. Tapi bukan sebagai seorang pangeran melainkan sebagai seorang pengawal kerajaan. Peran Pangeran itu jatuh kepada Hansol, teman satu kelas Mingyu dari Amerika. Jadi Wonwoo yakin kalau alasan sedang berlatih adegan itu hanya akal-akalan Mingyu saja. Dasar pembohong.

Helaan nafas terdengar dari mulut Mingyu. Wonwoo menjadi sangat sensitif. dan Mingyu rasa ia harus belajar menurunkan egonya demi Wonwoo. Jika ia terus-terusan menyangkal omongan Wonwoo sama saja dengan memperkeruh masalah.

"Kalau kau tidak percaya padaku lalu kau ingin percaya pada siapa?" tanya Mingyu seraya menatap sepasang iris bening milik Wonwoo dengan lembut. Wonwoo diam.

"Kau ingin percaya pada pengelihatanmu tanpa mengetahui kejadian yang sebenarnya?" tanya Mingyu lagi, ia lalu merapatkan tubuhnya pada Wonwoo.

"Kalian berciuman. aku melihatnya. lalu itu namanya apa kalau bukan selingkuh?" gantian Wonwoo yang kini menatapi Mingyu.

Mingyu selingkuh dan itu tidak bisa dibiarkan. Wonwoo korbannya disini, ia dikhianati. Mingyu bilang Wonwoo adalah satu-satunya pria yang dia cintai. Tapi kenyataannya mingyu masih tergoda pada gadis berdada besar . Pokoknya -menurut Wonwoo- dalam kasus ini Mingyu yang salah.

"Dengar dulu sampai selesai. Setelahnya terserah, kau boleh percaya atau tidak" ujar Mingyu akhirnya.

"Kau harusnya meyakinkan ku untuk percaya padamu bodoh!" rasanya ingin sekali Wonwoo mencekik leher Mingyu. Bagaimana tidak, Kalimat Mingyu barusan itu terdengar seperti ia sudah tidak peduli lagi pada perasaan Wonwoo. Dasar jahat.

Mingyu mengabaikan protes Wonwoo. Ia malah menggenggam jemari pemuda yang setahun lebih tua darinya itu.

"Tanganmu dingin sekali, kenapa tidak pakai sarung tangan? kau bahkan tidak pakai jaket"

"Lupa" jawab Wonwoo sinis.

Mingyu terkekeh, ia mengambil satu jaket tebal dari dalam _Sling_ _bag_ nya dan memakaikannya pada Wonwoo, kemudian melepaskan sebelah sarung tangannya untuk dipakaikan ditangan Wonwoo dan memasukkan tangan mereka yang lain kedalam saku jasnya yang hangat. Mingyu mempererat genggamannya seolah ingin mengusir rasa dingin pada jemari Wonwoo. Mingyu tahu tadi Wonwoo pergi tanpa pakaian hangat jadi ia mempersiapkan semua dalam _Sling_ _bag_.

"Hansol terserang flu hebat, dia terus saja bersin selama latihan. Para pelatih sudah menyarankannya untuk beristirahat dirumah tetapi dia keras kepala dan tetap ingin berpartisipasi dalam pertunjukkan ini-" Mingyu memulai ceritanya.

"-Sedangkan pementasan akan berlangsung tiga hari lagi. Jika Hansol tetap mengambil peran sebagai pangeran maka hasilnya tidak akan maksimal. Pelatih akhirnya menunjukku untuk bertukar peran dengan Hansol-"

Wonwoo mendengarkan Mingyu dalam diam. Sesekali menggosok hidungnya yang mulai memerah karna udara dingin dengan satu tangannya yang bebas.

"Aku akhirnya mendapat peran sebagai pangeran dan Hansol menjadi pengawal, karna peran pengawal tidak terlalu banyak menggunakan dialog, jadi pelatih rasa itu cukup memudahkan Hansol yang sedang sakit untuk tetap ikut tampil dan mereka tidak harus merombak lagi susunan pemainnya"

Semilir angin malam dilapangan itu meniup helai rambut mereka berdua. Mingyu menjeda ceritanya, ia memperhatikan reaksi Wonwoo.

"Kau tidak memberitahuku soal bertukar peran dengan Hansol"

"Aku pikir akan menjadi kejutan untukmu jika saat pementasan nanti kau melihatku bukan sebagai pengawal kerajaan tapi sebagai pangeran"

"Lalu ciuman itu?"

"Itu bagian dari naskah, kami tidak benar-benar berciuman. hanya saling mendekatkan kepala kami dan berakting seolah kami sedang berciuman"

"Jika itu latihan, lalu kenapa hanya ada kalian berdua disana? Kemana perginya yang lain?" desak Wonwoo yang masih curiga.

"Kami tidak hanya berdua disana. ada beberapa anak lain, Hansol juga ada. hanya saja saat kau datang sebagian dari mereka sedang mengambil properti diruangan penyimpanan dan sebagian lagi belum datang jadi yang kau lihat hanya aku dan gadis itu" terang Mingyu dengan sabar.

"Ruang penyimpanan?"

"Ruangan lain di dalam ruang latihan, pintunya ada di sisi sebelah kiri, kau ingat?".

Wonwoo mencoba mengingat ruangan yang dimaksud Mingyu. Tak lama dia mengangguk.

"Sudah jelas _kan_?" tanya Mingyu.

Wonwoo mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum kembali mengangguk.

"Lain kali kau harus bertanya dulu kebenarannya jika melihat sesuatu yang janggal dan jangan kabur begitu saja agar tidak terjadi salah paham seperti ini lagi, mengerti?"

Lagi-lagi Wonwoo hanya mengangguk. Dalam hatinya ia membenarkan ucapan Mingyu. Tadi siang ia memang terlalu cepat menyimpulkan situasi diruang latihannya Mingyu. Melihat mingyu –seolah sedang berciuman dengan gadis lain menyulut rasa cemburu Wonwoo dan membuat ia pergi tanpa mau mendengar penjelasan Mingyu lebih dulu. Hingga ia berakhir ditemukan oleh Mingyu dalam keadaan seperti ini. Wonwoo menyesal.

" _Hyung_? Wonwoo _Hyung_ , kenapa diam?" Minggu menggoyangkan tangan Wonwoo yang masih berada dalam saku jasnya.

Wonwoo tersentak, ia melamun rupanya.

"Jadi kau tidak selingkuh ya?'' tanya Wonwoo memastikan lagi.

Mingyu nampak berfikir. Sejenak kemudian ia tertawa. Memperlihatan gigi taringnya yang sumpah demi apapun selalu berhasil membuat Wonwoo jatuh cinta setiap kali melihatnya.

"Sebenarnya itu tidak bisa dibilang selingkuh" Jawab Mingyu setelah tawanya reda.

"Huh?"

"Selingkuh itu adalah istilah yang digunakan jika seseorang menduakan kekasihnya. sedangkan kita bukan sepasang kekasih. jadi aku tidak menyelingkuhi siapapun"

Wonwoo tertohok. Kalimat yang meluncur dari mulut Mingyu dengan nada ringan itu seperti menekan hatinya.

Kenyataannya mereka memang bukan sepasang kekasih. Mingyu dan Wonwoo hanyalah teman sekamar di Asrama dan sahabat di Sekolah.

Iya sahabat. Sahabat yang saling berpelukan saat berdua ditempat tidur, sahabat yang saling mencuri kecupan saat yang lainnya tengah lengah. Atau sahabat yang suka menonton tv sambil duduk berpangkuan.

Meski tak mengakuinya secara tegas, Namun Wonwoo sadar ia telah menjadi berbeda. Ia gay, Wonwoo menyukai laki-laki . Dan laki-laki itu adalah mingyu.

Wonwoo terdiam lama, Hatinya menjadi sakit. Ia baru saja menyadari kekonyolan yang telah ia perbuat.

Mengapa Wonwoo harus marah melihat Mingyu mencium gadis itu?, cemburu?

Wonwoo bahkan tidak punya hak untuk cemburu. Mingyu bukan kekasihnya. Mingyu bebas memilih ingin bersama siapapun. Salahnya yang sudah menolak pernyataan cinta Mingyu. Padahal dirinya juga mencintai Mingyu. Dan sekarang dia jadi sakit hati sendiri.

Jika saja keduanya tidak memiliki gender yang sama, pasti akan sangat mudah bagi Wonwoo untuk mengatakan 'Ya' saat dulu Mingyu mengutarakan perasaannya.

Sayangnya Wonwoo terlalu pengecut untuk mengambil resiko. Menjadi gay dengan Mingyu dan menjadi berbeda dari orang-orang disekitarnya, Wonwoo rasa ia tidak siap dengan itu semua . Terlebih Wonwoo tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana reaksi kedua orang tuanya –Ayah dan Ibunya nanti saat mengetahui kalau putra semata wayang mereka adalah seorang gay. Wonwoo takut.

Jadi selama ini yang Wonwoo lakukan adalah menggantung perasaan Mingyu tapi mengklaim seolah Mingyu adalah miliknya.

Mingyu mencoba memahami Wonwoo, bukan sekali dua kali Mingyu mengatakan jika ia mencintai Wonwoo tapi selalu berakhir dengan Wonwoo yang mengabaikan pertanyaannya dan beralih pada topik lain.

Mingyu akhirnya tak pernah menuntut jawaban apapun lagi soal pernyataan cintanya, dan membiarkan semua berjalan begitu saja. Ia terlalu mencintai Wonwoo hingga membuat Wonwoo menjadi egois karenanya.

Wonwoo menggantung perasaan Mingyu tapi terus menuntut untuk dijadikan prioritas seolah Mingyulah yang paling membutuhkannya disini. seperti mingyu takkan bisa bertahan hidup tanpa Wonwoo meski yang terjadi adalah kebalikannya, Bukannya Mingyu tak begitu mencintai Wonwoo atau bagaimana, hanya saja Wonwoo memang punya sifat manja dan Wonwoo bergantung pada Mingyu dalam banyak Hal.

Wonwoo menundukkan wajahnya dalam, malu akan sikapnya selama ini. Rasa-rasanya ingin sekali menenggelamkan tubuhnya ke dalam lumpur penghisap sekarang juga.

Sedangkan mingyu, laki-laki itu mengulum senyumnya. Sepertinya sedang merencanakan sesuatu.

"Hei?" panggil Mingyu.

Wonwoo menyahut dengan menggumam.

"Kau menangis?." Mingyu menarik dagu Wonwoo agar mendongak dan mendapati wajah suram Wonwoo.

"Tidak." Elak Wonwoo, ia menarik tangannya yang masih berada dalam kantung jas Mingyu namun segera ditahan oleh sang empunya jas. Mingyu justru merengkuh pinggang Wonwoo agar mereka bisa berhadapan.

"Kenapa?" tanya Mingyu. Pemuda dengan panjang taring diatas rata-rata manusia kebanyakan itu mendapati gelagat aneh dari Wonwoo.

Wonwoo menggeleng. Mingyu diam sejenak menikmati wajah lelaki yang setahun lebih tua darinya itu. Seingat Mingyu, Wonwoo tidak berubah banyak sejak pertemuan mereka setahun lalu di Asrama. Kulit pucat dan bibir tipis semanis cherry itu juga masih sama. Mata dengan tatapan setajam elang yang selalu menebarkan aura membunuh bagi sebagian orang itu malah membuat Mingyu kecanduan untuk terus menatapinya. Yang ditatapi sepertinya mulai risih dan mencari objek pandang lain.

"Dengar-" Mingyu menyentak kecil genggaman tangannya disaku jasnya dan membuat atensi Wonwoo kembali tertuju padanya.

"-Bulan depan keluargaku akan pindah ke Jerman karna Papa pindah tugas" terang Mingyu, air mukanya berubah serius.

Wonwoo terkejut, seperti soal bertukar peran dengan Hansol, Mingyu juga tak pernah memberitahunya soal kepindahannya. jika keluarga Mingyu pindah ke Jerman maka artinya Mingyu juga akan pindah.

"Kau akan ikut pindah juga?" tanya Wonwoo.

"Tergantung" jawab Mingyu.

"Maksudmu?" Wonwoo memiringkan kepalanya bingung.

"Tergantung, adakah alasan yang mengharuskanku untuk tetap berada disini atau tidak"

"Jadi? apa kau punya alasan itu?"

"Kau"

"Aku?" tunjuk Wonwoo pada dirinya sendiri.

Mingyu mengangguk mantap. "Jadilah alasan agar aku tetap disini. Jika kau berkata tidak maka aku akan tetap tinggal"

Ooh! Manis sekali.

"M-Mingyu" bibir Wonwoo bergetar bahkan hanya untuk menyebut nama Mingyu. Hatinya menghangat mendengar ucapan Juniornya itu. Wonwoo tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana hari-harinya akan terlewati tanpa Mingyu. Pernah Mingyu pulang ke Anyang (tempat kelahirannya) karna sang Mama sakit selama tiga hari dan Wonwoo tidak berhenti menangis sepanjang malam saking rindunya. Baru tiga hari sudah seperti itu apa jadinya jika bertahun-tahun Wonwoo tidak bisa melihat Mingyu lagi?.

"Apa?" tanya Mingyu.

"Aku tidak punya hak untuk menahanmu untuk pergi, aku bukan siapa-siapamu." Jawab Wonwoo yang entah kenapa suaranya terdengar datar. Pemuda Jeon itu bersumpah dalam hati jika kini ia tengah sibuk mencaci maki mulutnya yang lancang mengeluarkan jawaban seperti itu. Harusnya ia mangatakan 'Jangan pergi' pada Mingyu, bukan malah membiarkannya pergi. ini adalah kesempatan terakhirnya untuk membuat Mingyu tetap bertahan bersamanya dan tidak jadi pindah ke Jerman. Terkutuklah kau Jeon Wonwoo!.

"Jadi kau membiarkan ku pergi?" tanya Mingyu, jujur saja hatinya kalut mendengar jawaban Wonwoo. Bukan itu hal yang ingin dia dengar. Jika Wonwoo benar-benar melepasnya itu berarti rencananya untuk membuat Wonwoo jadi kekasihnya malam ini akan gagal. Kejadian diruang latihan itu diluar rencana Mingyu, itu hanya sebuah kebetulan yang memancing sisi jahil Mingyu untuk bergerak lebih demi mendapatkan Wonwoo.

Wonwoo menggigit pipi bagian dalamnya, menatapi Mingyu sebentar dan menggeleng ragu. "sebenarnya tidak."

Melihat itu Mingyu sedikit bernafas lega. Otak jeniusnya kembali menganalisis kemungkinan rencanya akan melenceng lagi dari jalur seharusnya atau tidak. Ingat, Wonwoo itu labil. Kadang manja, kadang Emo, kadang bisa juga sedikit Gila. Jadi mingyu harus pintar-pintar membaca arah pikiran Wonwoo.

"Kenapa?" perlahan tanpa disadari Wonwoo Mingyu ingin membalik situasi.

"Karna..." kalimat Wonwoo menggatung. Karna tentu saja Wonwoo mencintai Mingyu dan tak bisa menjalani hidup dengan baik tanpa Mingyu.

"Karna kau mencintaiku?" tebak Mingyu sepeti ia bisa membaca pikiran Wonwoo, tidak, faktanya Mingyu memang tahu jika Wonwoo memang mencintainya. Hanya saja Mingyu ingin Wonwoo mengakuinya secara jujur dan mau mengungkapkan alasan mengapa Wonwoo selalu menolak cinta Mingyu sebelum-sebelumnya.

"Sudahlah Mingyu" Jawab Wonwoo sambil berusaha melepaskan tangan Mingyu yang melingkar di pinggangnya. ia baru menyadari kalau arah pembicaraan mereka berubah menjadi serius.

" _Hyung_ " tahan Mingyu.

"Kau tahu, Aku selalu benci saat kita mulai membahas topik ini." jawab Wonwoo akhirnya. Ia lelah.

"Berhentilah menghindar _Hyung_. cukup katakan jika kau juga mencintaiku dan semuanya akan baik-baik saja."

Wonwoo menatap sebal pada Mingyu. "tidak sesederhana itu Mingyu!."

"Lalu?" ujar Mingyu sekenanya.

"Pernahkah kau berfikir bagaimana kecewanya kedua Orang Tua kita jika tahu anak lelaki mereka telah berubah menjadi gay? Tidak kah kau berfikir jika mereka bisa saja menggunakan segala macam cara untuk memisahkan kita nantinya? Jatuh cinta padamu itu tidak semudah kedengarannya!" suara Wonwoo meninggi. Nah! _Kan_ Wonwoo kelepasan bicara, ia baru saja mengatakan kalau ia telah jatuh cinta pada Mingyu tapi tidak menyadarinya.

Sedikit menyunggingkan senyum saat mendengar kalimat terakhir wonwoo. Itu dia yang ditunggu Mingyu selama ini. Dan bukan hanya tentang restu orang tua mereka yang menjadi kekhawatirkan Wonwoo melainkan hubungan mereka juga. Lelaki emo yang berhasil mencuri perhatiannya sejak pertama kali datang ke asrama itu takut jika suatu saat nanti mereka harus berpisah karna ketahuan berpacaran.

"Aku takut Mingyu, aku takut." cicit Wonwoo seperti anak kecil yang ketahuan berbohong oleh Orang Tuanya.

Mingyu masih bertahan dengan senyum diwajahnya. Wonwoo kini sedang sibuk memainkan ujung jaketnya, _gesture_ khas yang sangat dihapal Mingyu saat Wonwoo sedang gelisah . Pria tinggi itu kemudian mengangkat dagu Wonwoo dan mamberikan kecupan dalam di bibir Wonwoo. Wonwoo spontan memejamkan matanya, menikmati sapaan bibir Mingyu dibibirnya yang hampir beku karna udara dingin.

Mingyu menyudahi kecupannya. Kali ini ia menatap langsung ke iris mata Wonwoo. "Aku mengerti keresahanmu _Hyung_ , tapi kita tidak bisa terus berjalan tanpa sebuah kepastian seperti ini. Aku mohon pikirkan juga perasaanku."

"Mingyu, aku..." entah jawaban apa yang akan dilontarkan Wonwoo, lidahnya terasa kelu setelah mendengar ucapan Mingyu. Sejenak ia merasa seperti manusia paling jahat didunia. Benar, Wonwoo memang tidak pernah memikirkan perasaan Mingyu sebelumnya. Mingyu diam bukan berarti ia menerima semuanya begitu saja.

Mingyu melepas rengkuhannya pada pinggang Wonwoo dan mengeluarkan tangan mereka berdua dari dalam kantung jasnya. Ia kini menggenggam tangan Wonwoo mengecupnya beberapa kali lalu menangkupkan telapak besarnya ditangan yang lebih kecil itu agar tetap hangat.

"Bisakah kali ini kau menjawab pertanyaanku sesuai isi hatimu _Hyung_?"

Wonwoo diam, Mingyu tahu pemuda bermata tegas itu menyadari pertanyaan macam apa yang akan meluncur dari mulutnya.

"Jeon Wonwoo, aku bahkan lupa ini adalah pernyataan cintaku yang keberapa dan mungkin kau sudah bosan mendengarnya, tapi sebelum aku mendapatkan jawabannya dari mu maka aku akan terus bertanya. Jadi, aku mencintaimu apakah kau juga mencintaiku?".

"kau sudah tahu jawabannya".

"kau menolakku lagi?"

Semuanya terasa abu-abu bagi wonwoo, ia dan segala kerumitan perasaan cintanya pada mingyu selama setahun kebelakang ini terasa seperti terjebak dalam sebuah labirin tanpa pintu keluar. Saat ia mulai menyerah akan situasinya, Mingyu akan kembali datang dan melimpahinya dengan cinta dan kasih sayang, membuat Wonwoo makin jatuh kedalam perasaannya sendiri. Disaat seperti ini satu-satunya hal yang disesali Wonwoo adalah kenapa tuhan harus mempertemukannya dengan Mingyu.

Hening lama setelah Mingyu bertanya. Wonwoo hanya diam dan membuang muka, kembali mencari objek lain untuk dipandangi asal jangan Mingyu.

"Jangan takut tentang penolakan keluarga kita _Hyung_ , aku ada disini bersamamu. kau tidak sendiri, bahkan jika dunia menolak kita karna kita berbeda, percayalah Aku akan selalu ada untuk melindungimu" Mingyu yang mengerti keraguan Wonwoo berusaha agar Wonwoo yakin akan cintanya. Wonwoo harus tahu jika Mingyu tak pernah bermain-main dengan ucapannya.

"Aku akan melukai mereka Mingyu, aku harapan mereka satu-satunya" ujar Wonwoo sendu. Masih teringat saat ia akan berangkat ke Asrama dan ibunya menangis seraya menciumi kedua belah pipinya tanpa henti. Kala itu Wonwoo berjanji akan belajar dengan rajin dan akan menjadi anak yang baik. Tapi sepertinya Wonwoo mengingkari janjinya pada sang ibu untuk menjadi anak yang baik.

"Kita akan mendapatkan restu mereka. berjalanlah bersamaku dan kita lewati semuanya berdua" Mingyu tersenyum lembut seraya melepaskan genggaman tangan mereka demi menyisir surai hitam Wonwoo yang berantakan tertiup angin dengan ruas jemarinya.

"Kau yakin sekali" Wonwoo memajukan bibir bawahnya. Baginya tetap saja semua tak semudah apa yang dikatakan Mingyu.

"Kau pesimis sekali" balas mingyu menggoda Wonwoo. Jauh dalam lubuk hatinya Mingyu sendiri tidak memungkiri jika ia juga merasakan keresahan seperti apa yang dirasakan Wonwoo. Tapi bagian lain dalam hatinya juga tidak dapat menampik perasaan cinta yang menggebu yang hadir semenjak ia mulai berinteraksi dengan Wonwoo.

"Itu namanya aku berpikir panjang, tidak sepertimu" jawab Wonwoo lagi. dia tidak suka jika harus mengalah pada perdebatan seperti ini.

"Itu namanya kau terlalu penakut mengahdapi masalah. Tidak sepertiku" sahut Mingyu.

"Aku bukan penakut!"

"iya kau penakut"

"Aku bu-"

"Penakut."

"Mingyu!" rengek wonwoo. Dan inilah yang akan dilakukan wonwoo pada mingyu jika sudah tersudut.

"apa sayang?"

Wonwoo terkesiap. Berulang kali terjadi, entah mengapa seperti jutaan kupu-kupu berterbangan diperutnya setiap kali mingyu menggunakan kata sayang untuk memanggilnya. Wonwoo itu laki-laki harusnya ia tidak mempan dihujani kata-kata _cheesy_ sepeti itu. Sebuah pengecualian sepertinya jika Mingyu yang bersuara. Semburat merah merambati pipi putih Wonwoo. Membuat Mingyu tidak tahan untuk tidak mengecupnya.

"Dengar sini" tunjuk Mingyu pada sebelah kiri dadanya. Ia menyuruh wonwoo agar menempelkan telinganya tepat di letak jantungnya. Wonwoo melakukannya.

"Kau mendengarnya?"

"Huh?" Wonwoo membeo.

"Dia memanggil namamu Wonwoo, setiap detik semenjak aku jatuh cinta padamu. Aku bahkan tak pernah membayangkan jika aku bisa jatuh cinta pada seorang lelaki. Tapi saat suaramu mengalun ditelingaku, maka aku yakin akan takdirku, aku terlahir untukmu dan begitupun sebaliknya" Mingyu menempatkan dagunya dipucuk kepala Wonwoo, membiarkan Wonwoo asik dengan kegiatannya mendengarkan detak jantungnya. Dan wonwoo mendengarnya, detak jantung mingyu yang cepat seperti orang habis lari marathon. Begitukah cara jantung mingyu memanggil namanya? Intens cepat dan tak terkendali. Seolah jantung mingyu akan melompat dari tempatnya saking cepatnya berdetak. Wonwoo diam-diam mengulum senyumnya.

Perlahan Wonwoo meraba bagian dadanya sendiri. Merasakan jantungnya yang juga menggila saat Mingyu medekapnya seperti ini. Sadar jika Mereka saling mencintai.

Harusnya Wonwoo tidak perlu takut, ada Mingyu. Meski dilihat dari usia Mingyu memang lebih muda darinya tapi Selama ini Mingyu selalu melindunginya dari banyak hal. Mingyu tidak pernah menyakitinya. Dan Mingyu mencintainya. Jika Wonwoo tidak ingin kehilangan Mingyu maka ia juga harus ikut berjuang mempertahankan cintanya bersama Mingyu. Mingyu bilang mereka akan mendapatkan restu dari orang tua masing-masing _kan_? Wonwoo harusnya tahu Mingyu serius dengan ucapannya.

Wonwoo menegakkan tubuhnya ia memandang Mingyu dengan senyum teramat manis. Membuat mata sipitnya menghilang tinggal segaris. "Aku mencintaimu Mingyu."

Mingyu tidak dapat menyembunyikan keterkejutannya tapi sedetik kemudian pemuda itu tersenyum puas. Inilah yang ia inginkan, kejujuran bahwa Wonwoo juga mencintainya. Perasaannya terbalaskan sudah.

"Terimakasih" ucap Mingyu dengan tulus, ia tak pernah sebahagia ini sebelumnya.

Wonwoo hanya membalasnya dengan anggukan. Keraguannya perlahan meluap entah kemana. Berganti menjadi kebahagiaan yang melingkupi hatinya.

"Aku mencintaimu Mingyu" Ulangnya lagi, seolah meyakinkan Mingyu bahwa kali ini tidak ada lagi penolakan dari dirinya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu" Mingyu menarik tengkuk Wonwoo untuk menyatukan bibir mereka dan membawa Wonwoo kedalam sebuah ciuman. Saling melumat mesra serasa hanya ada mereka berdua ditempat terbuka seperti ini.

Setelah beberapa lama mingyu melepas tautan bibir mereka dan menatap mata Wonwoo dalam. "teruslah bersamaku apapun yang terjadi"

Memberikan Satu kecupan dibibir Wonwoo "Dan jangan pernah meragukan cintaku"

"Aku sudah memberikan hatiku seutuhnya padamu, jadi jangan pernah berpikir untuk meninggalkanku atau aku akan membunuhmu." balas Wonwoo. Matanya berkaca-kaca dan ia menangis lagi. Biar saja nanti diledek Mingyu karna sensitif seperti perempuan. ia terlalu bahagia saat ini.

"Tanpa kau minta aku akan melakukannya" Mingyu kemudian memeluk Wonwoo erat.

"I love you" ujar Mingyu, dengan sayang ia mengusap punggung Wonwoo. Menenangkan Wonwoo yang mulai terisak kecil.

"Love you more" jawab Wonwoo sambil menyusut ingus dan sisa air atanya dijas Mingyu. Hidungnya kembali mampet.

"Ayo pulang kau tak ingin bermalam disini kan?" Ajak Mingyu.

"Tidak"

Mingyu melepas pelukannya ingin beranjak, tapi Wonwoo bergeming.

"Kenapa diam?" tanya Mingyu bingung.

"Piggy back" jawab Wonwoo sambil menggantungkan kedua tangannya kedepan.

Mingyu tersenyum, Di kehidupan sehari harinya Wonwoo memang tidak banyak bicara, Meski tergolong murid cerdas tapi cukup dingin pada orang yang ia anggap asing. kecuali saat bersamanya, Wonwoo berubah menjadi sangat kekanakan dan cerewet seperti sekarang membuat Mingyu merasa spesial karna dia menjadi satu-satunya orang yang mengetahui semua sifat asli Wonwoo.

"Cepat" Wonwoo merajuk tidak sabaran.

Mingyu berjongkok membelakangi Wonwoo "Naiklah."

Hap!

Dengan satu hentakan Mingyu berdiri dan mulai berjalan dengan Wonwoo yang ia gendong di belakang punggungnya. Meninggalkan area lapangan basket yang sudah menjadi saksi cinta mereka.

"Mingyu aku lapar" ujar Wonwoo disela perjalanan mereka. Beberapa orang memperhatikan mereka dengan berbagai macam tatapan. Wonwoo mencoba mengabaikannya. Mulai sekarang ia harus terbiasa dengan hal-hal semacam itu. Dan Mingyu sepertinya tak acuh pada sekitarnya karna terlalu bahagia sekarang.

"Aku akan memasak untukmu nanti" dan dibalas dengan seruan senang dari Wonwoo. masakan Mingyu adalah yang masakan terbaik setelah masakan ibunya.

"Mingyu,Tanggal berapa keluargamu pindah ke Jerman?" tanya Wonwoo Mengingat ucapan Mingyu dilapangan tadi. Sedikit lega karna setelah ini Mingyu tidak perlu ikut pindah ke Jerman.

"Memang siapa yang akan pindah?" tanya Mingyu balik.

"keluarga mu _lah,_ siapa lagi?" sewot Wonwoo. Kenapa Mingyu jadi lemot begini sih?

Mingyu tertawa "Aku hanya bercanda tadi, papa _kan_ bisnis properti sayang, jadi siapa juga yang mau memindahkerjakan papa?"

Wonwoo melongo, ia baru sadar jika tadi ia sudah dibohongi Mingyu. Papanya mingyu bukan duta besar Korea atau apapun yang mendadak harus pindah tugas. Padahal ia sudah sangat sedih tadi.

"Kau bilang hanya bercanda? Kau menipuku Kim!" Wonwoo menggigit bahu Mingyu keras. Beberapa orang yang mereka lewati kembali menatap dengan aneh.

Mingyu mengaduh kesakitan, Wonwoo baru melepas gigitannya saat Mingyu bilang jika ia akan menjatuhkan Wonwoo jika ia tidak berhenti menggigit.

Wonwoo akhirnya kembali tenang, Mingyu membenarkan posisi menggendongnya "Maaf _Hyung_ , aku hanya ingin kau berkata jujur soal perasaan mu pada ku, jadi aku memancing mu dengan cara seperti itu"

Lucu mendengar Mingyu masih memanggil wonwoo dengan sebutan _Hyung_ mengingat sekarang mereka adalah sepasang kekasih. Wonwoo _kan_ maunya dipanggil Baby atau Darling. Uhuk!.

"Aku membencimu" ujar Wonwoo seraya merebahkan kepalanya di bahu Mingyu.

"Maafkan aku, apa kau marah?"

Satu detik

Dua detik

Tiga detik

" _Hyung_?"

"Berisik!"

Mingyu kemudian merasakan kepala wonwoo kembali bersandar dibahunya diiringi tarikan nafas teratur. Wonwoo mencoba untuk tidur. Mingyu membenarkan lagi posisi menggendongnya dengan hati-hati agar wonwoo nyaman.

"Aku mencintaimu Sayang." Wonwoo tersenyum tipis mendengarnya.

Dan malam itu meski tangannya terasa kebas karna harus menggendong wonwoo sampai ke lantai atas kamar asrama mereka, tapi mingyu tetap tersenyum lebar seperti orang bodoh mengingat setiap detik kejadian dilapangan basket tadi.

Cintanya terbalas, hubungannya tidak lagi menggantung. Ia tahu kedepannya tidak akan mudah. Tapi ia sudah berjanji untuk menjadi lebih kuat untuk bisa selalu bersama Wonwoo.

Dan hari esok Mingyu tinggal memikirkan bagaimana caranya agar Wonwoo mau diajak untuk berhubungan intim dengannya. Membujuknya dengan sedikit cerita bohong seperti tadi mungkin Wonwoo akan luluh. Siapa tahu?.

 **FIN.**


End file.
